Social media is a growing field. Social media allows users to share experiences with friends and other users. However, most of the social media is associated with websites. For example, many websites cater to the social media phenomenon, such as for example, Facebook®, Twitter®, LinkedIn® and the like. Currently, there are no social media platforms for telephony.